History of Pre-Imperial, First, Second, and Third Imperial, and First and Second Interregnum Sol
Summary The following is the known History of The First, Second, and Third Empires of Mankind, the accumulated knowledge of Pre-Imperial History, and Mankind during the First and Second Interregnums of Mankind. Pre-Imperial WIP The First Imperium WIP The First Interregnum of Mankind WIP The Second Imperium WIP The Second Interregnum of Mankind The Second Interregnum is a period of 3,712 years, starting from 4,002 C.E, when the Warp Lane Network finally collapsed completely, to 9,271 C.E, when the Wars of Unification began to unite Sol under the banner of the Grand Fabricator General of- at this time, only Mars. This period of human history is marked by clearly evident technological development taking steps forward and back like a fast paced Pre-Imperial Latino dance referred to in records as a "Tango". Xeno raids, invasions, even a blatant attempt to steal an entire planet, Venus, was made. The destruction of a Dwarf Planet named "Ceres" also occurred during this time, through an unknown Xenos vessel crashing into the surface of the planetoid. The rise of the Eclessia Machinis in light of all this makes far more sense, considering the events of the period, and compared to the rest of Sol. Territory under the influence of an increasingly more powerful Eclessia Machinis was well defended, protected by the Technology they worshiped. Regular meals, good healthcare, and a relatively safe bed all led to the steady growth of the Church, even despite several recorded Schisms early in it's history. Such Schisms being known as "The Dark Times" of Martian History, a time during which the Eclessia Machinis (often forcefully) integrated several dozen similar and smaller Techno-Cults that were flourishing across Mars, and the following three hundred years where theological debate and difference in Ideologies led to a series of Schisms and more often than not violent reintegration into the doctrinal norm. '4,002 C.E-' The Warp Lane Network collapses for the final time, as Warp Travel to the Colonies finally collapses. Terra's Population: 27,817,942,198 '4,003 C.E-' The Last President of the Second Imperium, Talbot Vanhaeger, is assassinated. A Military Junta known as the "Terran Emergency Council" (TEC) takes control. It is at this time that the First Grand Fabricator General of Mars, Othis Scipius, seizes control of the last Second Imperium Era Dreadnought, The Beacon of Empire, and hides it within the Crater of Olympus Mons, where eventually it will become the Palace of the Machine God, and be renamed The Hammer of Mars. '4,041 C.E-' The "TEC" Junta loses control of the Outer Sol system as the League of Outer Planets rebels due to heavy taxes in both Food and water, and a brutal war of attrition begins leading to Millions dead within the first week due to Starvation. '4,102 C.E-' The First Xeno Raid begins, with 13 unknown vessels attacking a LoOP Settlement in orbit of Neptune, slaughtering its inhabitants and destroying the station. At this point in time, the LoOP was winning the war, however the death toll in this conflict has reached the 500 Million mark across the Outer Sol System alone. It is at this point that the Techno-cults of Mars begin to influence Solar Politics, with aiding the TEC Junta in production of war materials on Mars and the Ring of Iron. '4,147 C.E-' The TEC Junta collapses as internal conflicts and war exhaustion takes it's toll. The League of Outer Planets also collapses to internal conflicts in lack of an organized enemy to fight. The TEC Junta's fleet is mothballed by a combined effort of Techno-cultists and their crews onto the Ring of Iron. '4,204-4,804 C.E-' A continuing trend of political fragmentation continues to occur for the next 600 years. Massive Lingo-Cultural Drift begins to become evident between the Inner and Outer Planets. Two Solar Subcultures have evolved . Terrestrial and Jove-Neptunian. Centralized Planetary Government in the Terrestrial Worlds collapses, as the surface-bound Nation-state makes a resurgence. Terra's Population: 17,827,281,192. '5,201-5,981 C.E- '''Over this period of time, Sol comes under attack from a series of unknown Xenos raiders of varying species. One of these attacks is a bio-engineered plague that killed any infected with it. This devastatingly crippled Terra and Jupiter, the two most populous planets. Jupiter's once famous Flying Cities lay abandoned and eventually collapsed into the atmosphere of the massive gas giant. Over the remainder of the Interregnum, many of the flying cities of Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus meet similar fates. It is at this point where Terra begins to suffer severe ecological collapse. Terra's Population 6,928,128,281 WIP '''9,271 C.E-' The Wars of Solar Unification begin as the Eclessia Machinis seizes complete control of The Ring of Iron. The Third Imperium WIP